Bane
Date of Birth: 2081 AD *Affiliation: N/A *Rank: N/A *Powers: Spawning Underlings, Super-Strength Origin Bane was the the first Osykan grown in the HGE Experimentation lab in Florida back in a time before the Earth Federation was conceived. After many trials and errors ( which resulted in the births of Krein and Schlein ), Bane was born as the perfect weapon for HGE, their ultimate masterpiece. His original name was Goliath Osyka, known for his huge size and physical strength, but everyone eventually called him by his nickname, Bane. In his early years during the 2090's Bane and his fellow Osykans trained to their maximum physical limits to become the ultimate super-soldiers of the USMC. In the year 2101, in the midst of the 3rd world war, Bane was called into action and deployed on the outskirts of enemy territory to clear the way for the infantry. His mission was cut short after his brother, XtremEvan, went supernova and blasted a massive crater into the western coast of the United States and ended the war. Bane continued his training and quest to become more powerful until 2128, when the new management of HGE moved its operations from Earth to Planet Taue in the LGA system for corporate reasons. HGE underwent a major economic downturn in 2129, which greatly affected Bane and his brethren. They could no longer be operated at an affordable cost, so they were "shut down" and placed into an inactive comatose state. During a riot on the surface of Taue, Schpein, a sentient by-product of XtremEvan's creation, was able to infiltrate and "reboot" the Osykans in 2142. They all escaped to the surface just as the Federation began it's assault on Taue against the rioting Rebel Forces, and Bane fought back against the Federation alongside the Rebels, acquiring a new cause. His Past Rebel units witnessed the talent Bane and his brethren displayed in dispatching federation soldiers, and the rebels asked Bane to join them in a fight against tyranny. Bane, always being a trouble maker and a natural born leader, saw this as a golden opportunity. He met with Admiral Starma of the rebel forces, and she assigned him to lead a task force of super-powered humans. He created Task force 92 and with it paved the way towards victory against the Federation. Being an avid persuasive speaker, Bane was also able to rally multiple populations to the rebel cause. Before Bane joined in 2142, the rebel forces were about 3 million strong, but by 2151 Bane was able to convince nearly 29 million more to join the fight against earth. Bane led Task Force 92 on numerous victories, and they became celebrities of the LGA system. Bane continued his war against the Federation until he was killed in action on Planet Ion during an infiltration mission on August 5th, 2151. Personality Bane appears as a man of the people to the populace of the LGA system. his words touched down to the very bottom of their hearts during his speeches against the Federation, he was able to rally millions just by his speeches alone. Between the years 2142 and 2151, Bane was the number one celebrity of LGA, appearing on the covers of many magazines in the local space, and even being nominated as Man of the Year in 2149. He was often invited to interviews, but declined to most of them since he was fighting against the oppressive federation. Most of the people who knew Bane well however, such as his fellow Osykans and members of Task Force 92, saw Bane as simply a "glory-hog". He planned on using his popularity after the war to start his own empire to fulfill his own personal goals, and simply sell out the rest of Task Force 92. Ever since he was a child, Bane has established himself as the dominant one of his brothers by simply being a jerk to them and everyone they encounter, except those higher in rank, who he simply obeyed willingly in order to gain positive attention and perks from them. Powers & Abilities Legacy